Rubber bearings are used in vehicles, for example, to connect vehicle components to the vehicle chassis, where vibrations are typically to be transferred from the vehicle components to the vehicle chassis, while at the same time, a certain mobility of the vehicle components relative to the vehicle chassis should be possible.
To limit mobility of the vehicle components relative to the vehicle chassis in the axial direction of the rubber bearing, axial stops may be provided in the rubber bearing. Axial stops fixedly connected to the rubber bearing allow simple mounting of the rubber bearing on the vehicle but are more complicated to manufacture and offer less design freedom in the rubber bearing. On the other hand, loose axial stops attached to the rubber bearing after production of the rubber bearing and during mounting of the rubber bearing on the vehicle are complicated to handle and mount.
The present disclosure therefore provides a rubber bearing with axial stops and a method for mounting the rubber bearing with a high design freedom.